You rock my life
by Selienna
Summary: C'est une fiction O'Caan ( Alex O'Loughlin et Scott Caan) . Je vois pas trop quoi dire donc venez lire !


Voilà une petite fic RPS. Je savais pas trop où la mettre, donc voilà. Bonne lecture à tous !

Je t'ai dans la peau.

" Oh, oh, oh

No matter what you say about love ( peu importe ce que tu penses de l'amour)

I keep coming back for more ( j'y reviens sans cesse, car je veux en recevoir plus)

Keep my hand in the fire ( je me risque à des déceptions)

Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for. " ( Mais tôt ou tard je finirais par avoir ce que je désir) "

" Hey, tu m'écoutes ? " interrogea Scott.

Alex secoua la tête comme réveillé de ses pensées et détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas répondre qu'il avait été attentif à tout ce qui avait été dit. C'était un mensonge et il savait que son expression même le trahissait. O'Loughlin secoua les épaules et finit par dire

" J'ai pas tout entendu."

Ce à quoi Caan répondit :

" Tu t'en fous de ce que je dis c'est ça."

" Mais non" s'empressa d'ajouter le brun. " Simplement ..."

Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il c'était perdu dans les yeux de son vis - à - vis. Que pendant un moment, il avait été incapable de penser, de réfléchir ou de se concentrer sur autre chose. Bien sûr la voix du blond, chaude et grave était tout aussi attrayante. Mais cette fois - ci c'était dans ses yeux qu'il s'était perdu.

" No matter what you say about life ( Peu importe ce que tu sais de la vie.)

I learn every time I bleed ( Je retiens la leçon, chaque fois que je reçoit un coup)

That truth is a stranger ( la vérité est très loin)

Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free ( Mon âme est en danger, mon esprit doit rester libre). "

" Alex, youhouuu !"

Il sortis de ses pensées en regardant l'acteur de Danny agité la main sous son nez.

" hm ? "

" Tu es de plus en plus absent, tu m'inquiètes, là, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?" demanda Scott Caan.

" Oui, oui " répondit Alex O'Loughlin faiblement.

C'est à ce moment - là que Daniel Dae Kim se joint à eux et dit :

" Hé les gars je compte aller faire du surf cet après - midi, vous venez avec moi."

" Bonne idée !" S'exclama Scott. " Ca fait un petit moment que l'on à pas pu surfer tous ensemble !"

Son regard se reporta alors sur le brun attendant son avis. Honnêtement l'acteur de McGarret n'avait pas très envie d'aller surfer. Qui plus est, il ne trouvait pas trop prudent de se tenir à proximité d'un blond dont le seul habit serait un maillot qui avait la vilaine et habituelle tendance à descendre jusqu'au bas des hanches de son propriétaire. Alex commença a ouvrir la bouche, mais il s'arrêta devant les regards de Daniel et Scott se rendant compte que les deux autres ne lui avait proposé cette sortie que dans l'espoir de l'entendre dire oui. Résigné de ne pas vouloir décevoir, le brun finit par lâcher un petit oui.

"

To admit that I'm wrong ( Pour reconnaitre que je me trompe)

And then change my mind ( Et ensuite changer d'avis)

Sorry but I have to move on ( Désolée mais je dois passer à autre chose)

And leave you behind ( Et continuer sans toi)"

L'après - midi c'était au final plutôt bien déroulée. L'acteur principal avait fini par se détendre. Le surf, l'ambiance entre eux et leur amitié l'avait aidée à cela. Il était maintenant aux alentours de 19 heures et les trois hommes étaient rentrés dans leur hôtel. Alors que AOL rentrait dans sa chambre il avisa sur sa chaise, le T - Shirt de Scott laissé plus tôt dans l'après midi quand ils étaient allés sur la plage. Alex se rappela alors son corps frémissant à la vue de son collègue, retirant son haut pour ne pas être obligé de l'emmener avec lui sur la plage. Il avait fait de son mieux pour que ça ne se voit pas et demeurer impassible. C'était ça plus grande peur : que son corps le trahisse. Le brun attrapa le T - shirt, et sorti de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la porte voisine à la sienne et tapa le code. Celle - ci se déverrouilla et il pénétra à l'intérieur.

" Scott ? "

Aucune réponse. L'acteur du SEAL finit de rentrer, mais ne se permit pas d'aller plus loin. La chambre de son ami était aussi belle que la sienne. Elle était composée d'une très grande salle, dont les murs étaient blancs. A l' extrémité gauche la plus proche de lui il y avait une superbe télévision écran plat avec un lecteur DVD. De l'autre côté il y' avait un trés grand lit blanc aussi semblant être moelleux. A ses pieds et sur tout le par terre il y avait un tapis, le même que dans sa chambre, doux et qui permettait de marcher pieds nus sans aucun risque. Entre la télé et le lit il y avait une table vernie de noir sur laquelle reposait la télécommande et le portable de son collègue. A coté du lit, il y avait une autre porte celle de la salle de bains et des toilettes.

" Scott tu es là ? " interrogea t - il à nouveau.

Pour toute réponse la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un blond simplement vêtu d'une serviette négligemment accroché à sa taille, sortant visiblement de la douche.

"

I can't waste time so give it a moment ( Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre aussi faisons une pause)

I realize, nothing's broken ( Je sais que rien n'a changé)

No need to worry 'a bout everything I've done ( Ca ne sert à rien de te soucier de mon passé)

Live every second like it was my last one ( Je vis chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière) "

" God." fut la dernière pensée cohérente d'Alex avant que tout s'embrouille et qu'il ne perde le fil à nouveau.

" Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? " demande l'acteur de Danno sans pour le moment se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Ce fut une fois de plus l'absence de réponse de son vis - à - vis qui attira son attention. Il releva la tête, son regard se posant sur un Alex qui avait un peu de mal à déglutir. Ledit Alex finit quand même par se reprendre et dire :

" Non juste te ramener ton T - Shirt."

Le visage de son adorable petit blond s'illumina de suite et il lui adressa un grand sourire.

" Merci ! " lui dit -il.

" Don't look back at a new direction ( Je ne regarde pas en arrière je sais ou aller)

I loved you once, needed protection ( Oui je t'ai aimée mais j'avais besoin d'être protegée)

You're still a part of everything I do ( Tu fais toujours partie de ma vie)

You're on my heart just like a tattoo ( Tu restes gravé dans mon coeur, tel un tatouage)."

L'acteur du Jersey boy s'approcha et se plaça en face de son sauveur qui finit par comprendre et lui tendre son T - shirt. Présent volontiers accepter par son vis - à vis qui prit l'objet. Scott le regard ensuite levant la tête pour le remercier du regard. Sans se rendre compte de l'importance de ce qu'il faisait, Alex, se pencha doucement et finit par capturer les lèvres de Scott entre les siennes.

"(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you

I'll always have you, I'll always have you) "

La première sensation qu'il eut en retour fut un frémissement de plaisirs parcourant le corps du blond. Puis il sembla réaliser ce qui se passait, car il eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

" Alex, mais qu'est- ce que tu fais ! " s'exclama t -il.

Le brun se sentait mal. Maintenant il allait avoir le droit à la fameuse, phase dite " de rejet". Celle dont tout le monde a peur. Il releva la tête et chercha une réponse en regardant l'acteur du lieutenant Williams. Le regard bleu de Scott semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et attendre des explications. O'Loughlin se passa la main derrière la tête dans un geste gêné et nerveux puis finit par dire :

" Je suis désolée, j'ai pas ... enfin ... Je me suis ... heu... Voilà"

Scott haussa un sourcil afin de faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas plus avancé, car eu qu'il venait d'entendre ne voulait strictement rien dire. Alex baissa la tête et finit par abandonner. Il fit volte - face avec l'intention de partir et d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il ouvrit la porte, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir il sentit une main qui poussait la porte avant même qu'il ne la franchisse pour la fermer.

" I'm sick of playing all of these games ( J'en ai assez de jouer à tous ces jeux.)

It's not about taking sides ( Il ne s'agit pas de choisir un camp)

When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver ( En regardant dans le mirroir, je n'ai pas tergiversé)

It hurt enough to think that I could " ( C'

est dur de pensé que je pourrais m'arreter)

" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu m'embrasses et tu t'en vas ? "

La voix du blond était rapide, pas trop énervée mais pressante, afin d'avoir une réponse sans laisser au brun l'opportunité de s'enfuir sans s'être justifié. L'acteur principal de Hawaïï 5 - 0, se retourna comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Oui il l'avait embrassé et Scott était son ami. Il lui devait des explications c'était une question de respect. Il ne pouvait se pointer, l'embrasser et repartir comme s'il s'était contenté de déplacer un objet dans la salle. Alex prit le temps de réfléchir à ses mots et finit par dire :

" Il se pourrait que mon attirance pour toi, ai fini par avoir raison de moi et que j'ai craqué ... "

"

Stop, admit that I'm wrong ( D'admettre que je fais une erreur)

And then change my mind ( et ensuite changer d'avis)

Sorry but I gotta be strong ( Désolée mais je dois être forte)

And leave you behind " ( Et continuer sans toi)

" De quelle attirance tu me parles ? " murmura Caan

O'Loughlin mit sa tête entre son pouce et son index massant sa tempe.

" Je te parle de ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Parce que physiquement tu me plais et que ça fait un moment que notre amitié est devenue pour moi de l'amour ..." avoua t - il à mi - mot.

" can't waste time so give it a moment ( Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre aussi faisons une pause)

I realize, nothing's broken ( Je sais que rien n'a changé)

No need to worry 'a bout everything I've done ( Ca ne sert à rien de te soucier de mon passé)

Live every second like it was my last one ( Je vis chaque seconde comme si c'étais la dernière)

"

Tes sentiments ... de l'attirance ... de l'amour ... Tu te moques de moi ?" s'exclama Scott en se reculant de quelques pas.

" Non ! Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Ce que j'ai dit je le pense. '

Un court silence s'ensuivit. Scott était perplexe et ne se laissait pas convaincre. Le brun paru réfléchir et finit par dire.

" Laisse - moi te convaincre, te le dire autrement, laisse - moi essayer ... s'il te plait." demanda t - il.

L'acteur de Daniel hésita un moment se mordant les lèvres, puis a moitié à contrecoeur il répondit oui d'un signe de tête. Alex s'avança timidement et doucement. Il se plaça juste devant Scott et se pencha à nouveau. Il captura encore les lèvres du blond d'abord doucement puis plus fougueusement ce faisant de plus en plus pressant, essayant de transmettre le plus possible de cet amour et de ce désir. Caan ne protesta pas et se laissa même faire accordant au brun la chance qu'il avait demandée. Ce fut seulement quand il n'eut plus de souffle que l'acteur de McGarret finit par renoncer à contre - coeur et libéré les lèvres de son collègue.

" Don't look back at a new direction ( Je ne regarde pas en arrière, je sais ou aller)

I loved you once, needed protection ( Oui je t'ai aimée mais j'avais besoin de te proteger)

You're still a part of everything I do ( Tu compte toujours autant dans ma vie)

You're on my heart just like a tattoo ( Tu restes gravé dans mon coeur, tel un tatouage)."

Alex se recula un peu. Il regarda le blond qui avait légèrement rougit et mordillait maintenant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. O'Loughlin n'osait pas demander ce qu'il en avait pensé de peur à ne pas avoir réussi à prouver l'honnêté de ses sentiments. Cependant, l'acteur de Danny persistant dans son silence et sa mine songeuse le brun finit par demander d'une voix inquiète :

" Alors ?"

" Je ne savais pas que tu étais bisexuel... " interrogea Scott assez mordant . Il savait que cette question pouvait être un piège, qui ferait peut - être reculé par honte son camarade. Mais il était aussi curieux de la réponse.

Ce à quoi Alex répondit :

" C'est étrange, d'habitude quand un homme t'embrasse pour la première fois on a plutôt tendance à se demander si soi - même on est pas bisexuel."

Caan rougit violemment face à la perspicacité de l'homme en face de lui. Un silence répondit à O'Loughlin qui compléta donc avec un sourire malin :

" Si tu ne te poses pas de questions, ça veut dire que ça ne t'étonne pas de pouvoir apprécier ce qu'un homme peut te faire..."

Le blond l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Son excitation était montée d'un cran et il ne souhaitait pas que ça se voit. Qui plus, il ne pouvait maintenant plus rejeter l'acteur de McGarret en prétextant qu'il était hétérosexuel ce qui lui donnait un bon point.

" "(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you

I'll always have you, I'll always have you) "

" Et toi Alex ... Ca ne te gène pas plus que ça d'embrasser un homme ? " retourna Scott.

Le brun sourit à nouveau franchement et avoua :

" Au début si ... Mais j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée, de t'aimer. Ca fait un moment que je cogite sur cela et je suis passé par tous les stades d'émotions : la honte, la culpabilité, l'indécision, le fatalisme ... Même maintenant je ne suis pas sûr que tous ces sentiments ne soient pas encore en moi. "

" De t'aimer ?" souligna Scott.

" If I live every moment ( Si je vis chaque moment)

Won't change any moment ( Je n'y changerais absolument rien)

Still a part of me and you ( Je ferais toujours partie de toi)"

Alex rougit. Il expira un bon coup, pris son courage à deux mains et finit part affirmer ce qu'il avait dit précédemment :

" Oui de t'aimer. Très fortement. Cet amour je l'ai dans la peau. Il coule dans mes veines et me dévore tous les jours. "

L'acteur de Danny ne su quoi répondre. Cette déclaration le touchait droit au coeur, alors qu'en même temps, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Alex s'approcha alors à nouveau de lui. Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et commença à caresser son tatouage. D'abord, il frotta doucement. Puis il porta sa main à sa bouche et l'embrassa délicatement. Il sentit le corps du blond frémir et aucune résistance ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il avait peut - être réussit à être convainquant finalement. Peut - être ne devait - il pas regretter de s'être lancé.

" I will never regret you ( Je ne vais pas te regretter)

Still the memory of you ( car quoique je fasse)

Marks everything i do ( Ton souvenir m'accompagne) "

O'Loughlin sentit son coeur s'affoler quand il le blond finit par lui répondre. D'abord, timide ses bras avaient fini par remonter légèrement son T - Shirt afin de pouvoir errer sur le bas de son dos. L'acteur de McGarret ne pu retenir un sourire amusé en voyant que son ami se prêtait à son jeu et qu'il n'avait pas, en plus choisit n'importe lequel de ses tatouages.

" I can't waste time so give it a moment ( Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre aussi faisons une pause)

I realize, nothing's broken ( Je sais que rien n'a changé)

No need to worry 'a bout everything I've done ( Ca ne sert à rien de te soucier de mon passé)

Live every second like it was my last one ( Je vis chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière) "

Alex releva doucement la tête de Scott. Il alla frotter sa joue contre la barbe naissante de son vis - vis. Il en profita pour aller lui mordiller la lobe de l'oreille du blond ce qui lui arracha un sourire et un léger tremblement de plaisirs.

" Don't look back at a new direction ( Je ne regarde pas en arrière je sais ou aller)

I loved you once, needed protection ( Oui je t'ai aimée mais j'avais besoin d'être protegée)

You're still a part of everything I do ( Tu fais toujours partie de ma vie)

You're on my heart just like a tattoo ( Tu restes gravé dans mon coeur, tel un tatouage)."

Le brun s'écarta un peu, déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva , offrant son torse musclé à son vis - vis. Scott le détailla d'un regard avide alors que qu'Alex le prenait par la main et l'entraînait jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongèrent. Le désir se fit alors plus pressant. O'Loughlin en profita pour retirer la serviette blanche de Caan, seul tissu protégeant son amour et accessoirement gênant sa vue. Il l'enleva donc assez précipitamment et l'envoya a quelques mètres. Alex pris le temps d'admirer, avec les yeux dans premier temps le corps en face de lui. Leur respiration était haletante et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant ce petit instant de calme. Mais déjà le brun repartit se perdre dans le cou de son amant. Il commença par de légers baisers, puis il descendit le long de son torse couvrant chaque parcelle de peau de baiser de plus en plus profond. Scott rougit fortement face à ce tendre plaisirs ses mains quand à elles partirent se promener sur le dos et sur le torse de son collègue caressant toutes les parties de sa peau. O'Loughlin gémit douloureusement. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, le blond l'excitait avec ses caresses et la découverte de sa peau si douce et sentant le gel douche, ne l'aidait pas. Afin de mettre fin à ses souffrance Alex stoppa sa course folle sur le torse de Caan ce qui se traduisit par un gémissement frustré de la part de Scott. Le brun sourit malicieusement et retira ses derniers habits afin de se sentir plus à l'aise et se rallongea a côté de son amant.

" I can't waste time so give it a moment ( Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre aussi faisons une pause)

I realize, nothing's broken ( Je sais que rien n'a changé)

No need to worry 'a bout everything I've done ( Ca ne sert à rien de te soucier de mon passé)

Live every second like it was my last one ( Je vis chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière) "

A nouveau son odeur imprègné de celle de la mer envahit les narines du blond qui ferma doucement les yeux. Ce fut sans compté sur le O'Loughlin, qui se colla un peu plus à lui, mettant en contact leur deux sexes.

" Oh mon dieu " pensa le blond, le plaisir l'envahissant.

Alex commença alors à se frotter à lui. D'abord, doucement il accéléra rapidement le mouvement contre Scott. Le blond commençait à perdre pied. Il lui était maintenant quasiment incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente le plaisir l'envahissant. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement au gré des frottements de son amant. Le brun, rougit au et impatient finit par se reculer un peu et remplacer ses frottements en attrapant le sexe de Caan dans sa bouche. Instinctivement il commença à lécher le membre de Scott de manière sensuelle et langoureuse. Il le lécha telle une glace que l'on savoure doucement. S'attaquant au sommet dans un premier temps il finit par descendre le long de sa friandise pour qu'elle ne fonde pas. La vue du blond devint floue ne pouvant se contrôler face à cette douce et sauvage langue, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux d'O'loughlin et gémissant fortement son prénom comme une litanie qui ne faisait qu'exciter encore plus Alex, qui ne pouvait rester insensible à cette voix devenue plus rauque, qui prononçait son nom. Alors que la température montait, que les gémissements se mélaient à la respiration saccadé, le brun sentit que Scott allait venir. Ile suça donc plus fortement et dans un dernier râle de plaisirs et d'extase le blond se libéra dans la bouche d'O'Loughlin qui avala tout ce qu'il récupéra.

Pendant un moment le silence fut le seul propriétaire des lieux. Puis Alex retourna au niveau de de Caan. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, il était toujours un peu rouge et sa respiration encore rapide. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se rallongea contre lui, nichant la tête de son amour dans son torse, heureux d'avoir pu aller si loin avec l'homme de ses rêves. C'est alors qu'il sentit Scott se relever et s'éloigner du lit. Un douloureux gémissement due à l'éloignement et au froid soudain lui échappa ce qui fit se retourner le blond qui eut droit à un regard interrogateur.

' Tu fais quoi ? " demanda le brun

" Je ferme le loquet de la chambre, j'ai donné le code à Daniel et Grace mais, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous dérangent, même s'ils frappent avant d'entrer."

Le blond était maintenant en dehors de son champ de vision mais, il lui lança quand même pour le taquiner

" C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ce que l'on vient de faire ? " en souriant amusé.

Ce fut un ton presque boudeur qui lui répondit

' J'aimerais juste rester tranquillement avec toi."

O'Loughlin sourit franchement et se leva à son tour alors que Caan revenait au centre de la pièce.

" Oui il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'on nous dérange pendant nos câlins, n'est - ce pas ?" demanda t -il.

Il enlaça le blond dans ses bras et le tint tout près de lui. Inconsciemment cependant sa main droite vint caresser son sexe délaisser ce qui n'échappa pas à son collègue.

" Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres façons de le faire ? " indiqua cyniquement Scott.

" C'est une invitation à aller plus loin ?" demanda le brun en souriant franchement, content d'avoir à nouveau l'occasion de taquiner son amour.

Un cours silence s'ensuivit. Puis il le sentit. Un timide hochement de tête affirmatif contre son torse. Une réponse qu'il n'avait pas vue, mais qui avait fait bondir son coeur dans sa poitrine. Et qui venait de relancer son désir.

" Don't look back at a new direction ( Je ne regarde pas en arrière je sais ou aller)

I loved you once, needed protection ( Oui je t'ai aimée mais j'avais besoin d'être protegée)

You're still a part of everything I do ( Tu fais toujours partie de ma vie)

You're on my heart just like a tattoo ( Tu restes gravé dans mon coeur, tel un tatouage)."

O'Loughlin se redressa et attira le blond vers la table où il l'allongea au bord assez brusquement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais, il avait du mal à contenir son désir. Il écarta les jambes de son amant et se plaça devant son entrée. Pas de lubrifiant, ni de préservatif, leur échange n'était pas prévu au programme et Caan n'en gardait pas toujours une réserve dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ils allaient devoir faire sans, mais étrangement Alex préférait cette idée à celle de s'arrêter sur le moment. Le brun caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisirs. Puis il positionna ses jambes sur ses épaules les maintenant avec ses mains et commença à le pénétrer doucement. Alex voulait vraiment faire attention à ne pas blesser et l'absence de lubrifiant l'encourageait à être plus vigilant. Il s'étonna cependant de sentir le corps de son amant très bien réagir à son intrusion sans même sembler trop souffrir de la douleur de la première fois. Le brun sourit et se pencha un peu en murmurant d'une voix rauque :

"

Toi, il faudra que tu me racontes ce que tu fais de tes soirées quand je ne suis pas là. Ton habitude à ce que je te fais me semble suspecte."

Un franc sourire commença à naître sur les lèvres de Scott mais disparu assez vite quand Alex finit de s'immiscer en lui. Le brun attendit qu'il soit habitué et commença de puissants mais lents va - et - vient. Ceux - ci ne tardèrent pas à s'accélérer, multipliant le plaisir des deux amants. Le blond se sentait chavirer son corps tremblait de plaisir et son coeur battait rapidement. Sa respiration s'accéléra en sentant la chaleur au creux de ses reins. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui poignardait le bassin, mais j en même temps il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisirs. Le brun continuait sa danse folle répondant aux gémissements étouffée de son conjoint lui demandant d'aller plus vite et plus fortement. Brusquement les gémissements devinrent des cris. O'Loughlin savait qu'il venait de toucher la prostate de son collègue multipliant son plaisir. Il accéléra ses vas - et - vient, les rendit plus puissants, plus forts, plus secs aussi. Plus il en demandait et plus il avait l'impression que Caan lui donnait. Dans un dernier coup de reins, Alex se déversa entièrement dans un cri rauque et éraillé qui venait du fond de la gorge. Le brun s'écroula sur Scott dans un bruit sourd. Le silence s'installa un court moment. Puis O'Loughlin, toujours entre les jambes de son amour commença doucement à faire courir sa langue sur le torse de son homme, sans pour autant bouger. Ceci arracha un sourire au blond qui dit :

" Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?"

Alex releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus et pétillants de Scott à moitié redresser sur ses coudes. Leur beauté lui coupa la parole un moment et il prit un instant pour les admirer. Un nouveau silence s'installa avant que le brun sourit et ne lui réponde :

" Non je ne m'arrête pas. "

Il se recula un peu et aida Caan à se relever, conscient que la table, n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable du monde. Doucement il l'attira dans le lit où ils s'allongèrent à nouveau. Le blond vint se blottirent doucement contre le torse de son amant et qui lui caressa les cheveux. Ses mains recommencèrent à caresser le dos transpirant de son amour, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le brun déposa un tendre baiser sur le front en face de lui ce qui arracha un nouveau un sourire a Caan.

" Just like a tattoo ( tel un tatouage)

I'll always have you ( Je t'aurais toujours)"

Fin.


End file.
